


Your Super is Showing

by DrowningWithStyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Puppy Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningWithStyle/pseuds/DrowningWithStyle
Summary: In which Kara's pent-up alien energy nearly causes her to destroy Lena's office





	Your Super is Showing

It was moments like these— where Supergirl so clearly came through, her disguise appearing even more dorky and endearing than usual, as her glasses sat crooked on her nose, her blouse disheveled, one side untucked, one collar flipped up, as if it had been slept in (or hastily changed into mid-flight)— moments like these that made Lena’s heart melt.

It was silly: she’d been Kara Danvers much before she was Supergirl. She couldn’t possibly be suppressing an alter ego that came long after.

And yet, Lena watches her chewing on the end of her pencil, watching it snap in half as she goes to write, sitting in an awkward posture that suggests a greater muscle mass than her tiny frame could ever hold.

Lena supposes that she’s suppressed a part of herself for so much of her life, that Kara Danvers is no more the real her than Supergirl. Just as much as she must hide parts of Kara to emanate the strength, power and reverence of Supergirl she has to hide the powers that make her _her_ in order to be accepted in the real world— to be treated as just another person.

Each alternate personality is really a divide of who she is. And so some days, Lena assumes, one side comes out stronger than the other, at the wrong moments.

Lena watches in adoration as Kara clearly resembles a young child attempting to do homework after being pent up in the house all day. She fidgets, her leg bouncing, fingers tapping, her whole body twitching as she scours over her paper. She's got both feet on her chair, sitting like a frog about to spring forward, somehow balancing her entire body weight on two tiny feet that are twitching back and forth with uncontainable energy.

_She needs to go do something before she tears apart my office like a new puppy_

“Kara,” she starts, easily, “would you maybe want to take a break and go take a walk around the park with me?”

“YEs!” She jumps out of her chair, knocking it over and spilling all the jars that had lined Lena's desk. She blushes, muttering sorry over and over as she scoops up their contents, only managing to make more of a mess as she knocks more things over.

She mutters continuous apologies, face flushing in embarrassment, though her smile twitches with excitement.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Lena exclaims, grabbing her hands, and stopping her from destroying the entire desk.

Kara grins up at her, pushing her glasses back on her nose, and they look so out of place that Lena has to hold back a laugh.

She may have been all Supergirl but she was always her Puppy Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I love you so much for reading this!!! This is my first post, I've been too shy to share my writing before, but this was too adorable to leave on my computer!  
> Please comment and let me know how you liked it! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr! @pipes-of-steel


End file.
